


Caramel Lollipops And Debit Cards

by TheseusInTheMaze



Series: Sugar Baby [1]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M, Financial Domination, Humiliation, Masturbation, Panic Attack, Panty Kink, Polyamory, Sugar Baby Role Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 04:31:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13473747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: Suzy shouldn't be as surprised as she is by Dan's kink.





	Caramel Lollipops And Debit Cards

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SweetieFiend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetieFiend/gifts).



> Edited by Angel!
> 
> I have no experience with sugaring (or any other kind of sex work), and if I got anything wrong, or offended anyone, I am very sorry, and will do my best to correct it.
> 
> This fic contains two people role playing an imagined sugar relationship.

"Are you kidding me?!"

Suzy, standing in the middle of the Lush, bit her lip.

She was having one of those days, and her lower lip was starting to wobble.

Goddamn it. 

"What's up?"

Dan, who had been perusing massage bars, looked over at her.

"I forgot my wallet," Suzy said, and she was blushing so hard that it reached her ears.

"You _forgot_ your wallet?" 

Dan was shooting her a look, and Suzy wanted to pinch him, just a bit.

"It's laundry day," she mumbled. "I must have left my wallet on the table when I was sorting through my pockets."

"Oh," said Dan. "Well, don't worry about it. I got you, honey."

There was something... almost odd in his voice, and she glanced at him, but resisted the urge to say anything.

She had reserved the box, and she didn't want to embarrass herself by just walking out, then having to go back home and get her wallet.

"I was gonna get you lunch," said Suzy, aware that she was whining, not sure how to turn that off.

"I can get you lunch for a change," said Dan. "C'mon. I like taking care of you." 

She flushed, rubbing the back of her neck and shifting from foot to foot. 

"If you're sure," she said.

"I am," Dan said, and he wrapped an arm around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder.

He was, slowly but surely, getting comfortable with being physically affectionate with her.

They were all getting used to doing the whole polyamory thing in a more public sense - it was one thing to fuck around together, when everything was sweat and cum and pleasure.

It was a fully different thing to run errands together and get lunch on a Wednesday afternoon.

But she was adjusting - he was adjusting. 

And now he was buying her a crate, which wasn't very... well, to be blunt, it was a bit on the pricey side. 

She was going to have to pay him back.

She told him as much, as they made their way towards the mall's food court.

"Don't worry about it," Dan said, making a dismissive hand gesture. 

"Well, I mean, if you're sure," Suzy said, still uncertain.

"You and Arin are always getting me stuff," said Dan.

There was something interesting going on in his face.

Hmm.

She was going to have to pursue that at some later date.

"Well, yeah, but we're your friends."

"Well," said Dan, and he was holding the Lush bag, "I'm your friend too. So ha!"

"I guess you're right," said Suzy, and she leaned against him as they walked, hip to hip, his arm around her waist. 

* * *

Dan bought her lunch - food court sushi, which, admittedly, wasn't the best thing ever, but she was craving it. 

Dan watched her eat with obvious pleasure, as he ate his own.

"So anything special you wanna do for our date night?"

"Which date night?"

"I know you and Arin are going to the movies on Friday night," said Suzy, dipping a piece of sushi in soy sauce, "but you and I haven't done anything super special lately."

She blushed.

"Do you wanna do something special?"

"I mean," Suzy said, and she was blushing harder, "we do have an anniversary coming up."

"We do?"

Dan looked nervous.

Suzy smiled at him fondly, and she kissed the back of his hand. 

"We've been... I guess doing the poly thing, the two of us specifically, for three months."

It had started out as Dan and Arin, because Arin was in love with Dan, and then it had expanded to be the three of them, and only lately had it been Suzy and Dan.They were both figuring out how they wanted things to go, but these things always took time.

But there was the problem she'd always had; guilt over asking for nice things. 

Guilt over asking to be treated romantically, guilt over wanting gifts, or to go out to dinner, or anything like that.

She wasn't the perfect girlfriend who didn't need anything, and therefore she sucked.

Maybe some of the trolls had gotten to her - the obnoxious people on Reddit, calling her high maintenance, complaining about her appearance, about her clothes about her... everything.

Every time she saw someone else complaining about how she was ruining channels, ruining comedy, ruining everything, another stab of guilt hit her, even as she knew that it was utter bullshit.

It was her job to be a supportive, perfect girlfriend, perfect wife, and perfect girlfriends and perfect wives didn't ever ask to go out to nice restaurants, or ask for presents, or anything like that. 

... even though Arin and Dan had both explained to her, multiple times, that the idea was total bullshit, it hadn't exactly sunk in sometimes.

She was getting better, at least!

"I like the idea," said Dan, and he was perking up. "How about... how about you pick us out a restaurant, and I'll pay?"

"I can't ask you to pay for that kinda thing," said Suzy. "Or at least, not _just_ you paying for it!"

"Don't worry about it," Dan said, and he made that same dismissive hand gesture. 

"Are you turning into one of those people with, like, the financial domination fetish or something?" 

She was teasing.

So why was he flushing so hard?

... what.

Oh god.

"Do you have a financial domination kink?"

"... I don't think I do," Dan said, and he looked sheepish, and also at least somewhat confused. "But... I dunno."

"Maybe you should do some pondering on that, before we decide for you to pay or everything," said Suzy. "I don't want it to be a kink thing every time you lend me some money for lunch."

"Oh god, no, that'd suck," said Dan, and he looked genuinely nervous. "Shit. Did I just fuck up? I fucked up. I'm sorry. Fuck."

Suzy took his hand in hers, squeezing it.

His hands were so wide, and so bony, his knuckles bulging.

She kissed the back of it, then his palm, looking up into his eyes.

"It's fine," she promised him. "Okay?" 

"... okay," said Dan, and he sighed. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I'm...." He made vague gestures with his free hand, then squeezed her fingers, the pad of his large thumb stroking across the very tips of her fingers. 

"Hmm?"

"You're just so.. you're so beautiful, you're so smart, you're so funny, you're so many things, and I feel like I'm not ever gonna be good enough for you."

"I don't think you're not enough for me," Suzy said, and she wasn't sure if she was hurt or not.

Her stomach was doing some sort of thing, which was usually a sign she was feeling... something.

Sometimes her emotions didn't feel like telling her what was actually going on, which was a pain, but, well, brains.

Not always known for being reliable.

"You're...," Dan said, "you're so... you're so elegant. So beautiful. And you're so smart. I guess I just don't want to disappoint you."

"Dan," Suzy said, "you haven't disappointed me yet. And if you did, you know I'd tell you, right?"

"I know," Dan said, and he smiled at her crookedly. "I'm sorry, babe. I'm so high maintenance."

That startled a laugh out of Suzy - his own anxieties, so similar to her own!

"I won't call you high maintenance if you don't call me that," she told him, her tone completely earnest, her fingers still tangled in his.

"Deal," he said. "And... I'll look up that thing. The kink thing."

"Okay," said Suzy. "I guess you're not as vanilla as you thought?"

"You guys keep proving that," Dan said, and he sighed.

Then he perked up.

"I guess nearly forty is as good a time as any to realize your weird kinks," he said brightly. "So. You need any more errands done?"

"A few," she said, "but they're not super important."

"I can help you pay for them," Dan said, and he was keeping his tone deliberately flat.

She could tell.

"You really wanna pay for tampons, a toilet brush, and toilet paper?"

"Why do you need a new toilet brush?"

"Ours is disintegrating," said Suzy.

"Oh," said Dan. "Well, yeah. It's not like I'm offering to help because it gets my dick hard or whatever."

"If you say so," she said. "But I'll pay you back."

"If you absolutely insist," he said. 

"I do."

* * *

She went to the hardware store and the pharmacy, and Dan dutifully took his card out when needed. 

He carried her bags as well.

She was feeling... well, she was feeling some kind of way, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"I'm gonna head to the Grump space," he told her. "You want me to pick you up later?"

"I'm not going in today," she told him, as they climbed back into his van. "I've got a few things I need to work on back home."

"Gotcha," said Dan. 

"But you're free to come to dinner - me and Arin aren't doing anything special."

He grinned at her.

"I don't know what I'd do without you," he told her, his tone earnest.

She blushed, but held his gaze.

Part of them giving this dating thing a try was being more... well, emotionally sincere.

Which sometimes got embarrassingly shmoopy, but fuck it.

What's the point of dating, if not to be occasionally shmoopy?

She leaned over, impulsively, and she kissed him, instead of cracking some kind of sarcastic, self deprecating joke. 

She felt better for it.

* * *

The day went on.

Dan came for dinner, and the three of them ate together, then fell asleep on the couch in a comfortable heap.

She was woken up by Dan kissing her goodnight, as he made his way towards the door.

She snuggled in closer to the couch, as Arin disentangled himself, and then he was walking towards the door to kiss Dan good night, and she was being prodded upright, stumbling towards the bathroom.

"You're gonna hate your life if you don't wash your face," Arin reminded her.

"Mmm," Suzy mumbled, and she mechanically did so, then brushed her teeth, before falling into bed.

She dreamed of shiny things, of paper against her, and she woke up horny and confused, shoving a hand between her legs to rub one out quickly, as Arin snored next to her.

* * *

"So I don't think I'm into the whole... financial domination thing," Dan said, as the two of them sat together at the Grump space, a few days later.

Arin was doing an LP with Brian, and Dan was mooching around.

Since he'd slowed down his breakneck schedule, he seemed so much happier.

Calmer, too.

"No?"

Suzy had her feet in Dan's lap, as she typed away on her computer, working on a script for another skit.

"No," said Dan. "I don't want you to call me a worm or whatever. I think... okay, you have to promise not to laugh at me about this, okay?"

"I promise to do my best not to," said Suzy, and she curled her toes, so that they were against his wrist.

He tweaked one, gently.

"I think... I like the idea of the whole sugar baby/sugar daddy thing," he said, in a bit of a rush. 

"Hmm?"

She looked at him.

"Like, not the whole... not the real thing. But I do like the idea of... you know, role playing it."

"So it'd be... me getting money from you, and pretending that you're my boyfriend?"

"I'd give you an allowance," said Dan, and he sounded... legitimately excited about this. "And I could give you presents, and sometimes maybe you'd let me do... something to you, in exchange for something." 

"... huh," said Suzy, her expression thoughtful.

"It would be a role play," said Dan quickly. "I don't want to actually give you an allowance for realsies. I mean, like... I might want to give you some money once a month as like, a fetish thing, but I don't want a full... transactional allowance." 

"Did you just say "for realsies"?" 

"... don't judge me," Dan grumbled.

Suzy grinned.

"You realize that any money you give me, I'll probably give to Arin, which he will put back in your paycheck?"

"Yeah," said Dan. "I'm okay with that. But... could you keep some of it?"

"I guess I could," said Suzy. 

"And... it wouldn't be what we did all the time," Dan added quickly. "Like, we'd still be us. We could have vanilla sex, do the romance thing, all of that."

"Right, right," said Suzy. "Can I do some research on it?"

"Yeah, of course," said Dan. "Sorry."

"No sorry," Suzy said, and she poked him in the stomach with her foot. "I did ask you to tell me what it was that you were interested in."

"That's true," said Dan. "I'm just, you know, self conscious about it."

"Well, you don't have to be," said Suzy. "I promise."

He blushed.

"Thanks, Scuze," said Dan. "You're the best, you know that?"

"I do my best," she said. 

She was blushing as well.

* * * 

She ended up staying up late researching it.

There weren't a lot of people who were into this kind of thing, it turned out.

There were actual people who were sugar babies, but it felt... kind of uncomfortable to be trawling actual sex worker's posts talking about stuff in order to find a way to spice up her own sex life.

So she'd have to make it up wholesale.

Okay.

She could do it.

... hopefully.

* * * 

_So I want an allowance_

_Five thousand dollars a month._

_Holy fuck Dan, you don't have to jump the gun like that_

_Three thousand dollars a month?_

_That's a lot of money, Dan_

_I can afford it._

_If you say so..._

_I do. We should open a special account for it._

_Okay. And you want to give me presents?_

_Yeah. Fancy ones. Do you want to pick them out?_

_I dunno. if you wanna see me in certain stuff, I'll leave it up to you to get it_

_Sounds like a plan!_

* * *

Dan was downright jubilant the next time he saw her, leaning down to kiss her on the mouth, cupping her cheek and stroking his fingertips along her eyebrows.

"Hiiii, Scuze," he said.

"Hi," she said, standing on tiptoe to kiss him, then closing the door behind him.

"I was thinking maybe we should have you something to wear for when you're... you know, being my sugar baby," he said.

He was blushing.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I'll get you something."

"I thought you were the guy who believed in paying for experiences, not stuff," said Suzy. 

"I do, I do," said Dan. "But I also like giving gifts, and, like...." 

He stared at the ceiling, clearly thinking. 

"Like...?"

"... this is super embarrassing," said Dan.

"Because the rest of this hasn't been," Suzy countered.

"Point," said Dan, as the two of them made their way into the kitchen. "It's... I know that a lot of people kind of treat me as a status symbol, in some way. If that makes sense?"

"I guess," said Suzy. 

She didn't get it, not entirely, but... well, she could still make sympathetic noises. 

"So because so many people see me like that, I kind of like the idea of you just... using me. Because I know that you see me as a person in and of myself, but at the same time, hearing someone say or do these things, it's kinda... it's like I've been waiting for the other shoe to drop."

"Hmm?"

"Every time I used to go on dates with girls, I used to expect one of them to tell me to promote her instagram, or listen to her mix tape to pass on to someone, or something like that, you know?"

She nodded.

"So, like... you just treating me like an ATM or a thing you have to deal with in order to get what you want, it's... weirdly cathartic. It's honest."

He shrugged, looking embarrassed.

She gestured for him to come closer, and she kissed him, standing on tiptoe, her hands on the front of his shirt. 

"I think I understand," she told him. "Maybe your brain has just... eroticized something you're legitimately afraid of."

"Great," Dan said, his tone dour. "Next I'll get boners over sharks."

"I'll wear a shark costume, if it would make you happy," she told him, completely serious.

"What, really?"

"Well, at least once," said Suzy.

He burst out laughing, and he rested his chin on the top of her head.

"I love you," he told her quietly. 

"I love you too," she told him, and her heart only sped up a little bit.

"So," said Dan. "Ready to go set up that bank account?"

"Sure," said Suzy. "Let's do it." 

It wasn't her weirdest date ever, but only because she and Arin had been together for a while, and her own interests were... unusual. 

* * * 

She left the bank with a fancy new debit card, and an account that had more money than she really knew what to do with.

... okay, no, that was a lie, she knew _exactly_ what she wanted to do with it, but... still.

She wasn't going to drop all of this money on a taxidermied tiger or something like that.

... although the temptation was there.

"I want you to... to use the card," he said, pressing it into her hands. "And when you're being my sugar baby, I'll give it to you, okay?" 

"Sounds like a plan," agreed Suzy.

"Now," said Dan, "I'm gonna go... do my own thing. Can you buy yourself a fancy outfit for tonight, and choose a nice restaurant?"

"Okay," said Suzy.

She was reeling, just a bit.

"And we can role play, when I come pick you up," he said, and he sounded... excited.

The same kind of excited he'd sounded, the first time she'd climbed into his lap and grabbed his hands to put on her butt.

... wow.

He really was into this, wasn't he?

"Okay," he said, and he kissed her, then paused, looking embarrassed. 

"What's up?"

"... I got you something," he told her, and he pressed the lollipop into her hand, then he was off in a mess of long limbs and curly hair. 

* * *

She bought herself a dress.

It wasn't a super fancy dress, but it was more than she usually went for.

It hugged her hips and propped her breasts up.

She bought a bra and a pair of panties as well, at a fancy boutique, and her fingers only itched a little bit, as she swiped her card.

Okay.

She could do this.

The long caramel lollipop stuck out of her pocket, awkward, but she smiled every time she brushed against it. 

Oh, Dan. 

In a burst of impulsiveness, she bought herself some new makeup as well, and a new purse.

New shoes as well, and then she was more or less ready.

Um.

_I'm gonna go home and change and get ready, and you can pick me up?_

_Did you choose a restaurant?_

_Yeah. Can you get us a reservation?_

She named a restaurant, and she could almost see him whistling.

It was a nice place.

_Of course._

Suzy grabbed the caramel lollipop out of her pocket, paused for a minute, then took a picture of herself licking it. 

Because why not, right?

She sent it to Dan, and she got a pair of heart eyes in response.

She smiled fondly at her phone.

Oh, Dan.

* * *

Arin was sprawled out on the couch, fiddling with his phone.

He looked exhausted.

"You okay, babe?"

"Yeah," said Arin, and he yawned. "I'm just tired."

She put the lollipop in front of him. 

"You and Dan are doing your weird role play thing?"

"Yeah," said Suzy, and she left the lollipop on his chest.

"Cool," said Arin, and he grinned up at her. "I'm glad you guys are having fun."

She blushed, and leaned down, kissing him on the forehead.

He took the kiss, and then he took her hand, kissing the back of it.

* * *

Dan picked Suzy up in his van, and he looked... downright nervous.

"Hi," said Dan.

"Hi," said Suzy, and she smiled at him, trying not to look as nervous as she felt.

She was more made up than usual, and the dress was tight enough that she had to take small steps.

Dan was looking her up and down, almost like a piece of meat, but a piece of meat that he wasn't sure that he was allowed to cut into.

"I'm sorry," Dan said, and he helped her into the car, opening her door, then closing it behind her. 

He took the wheel as well, and he glanced at her.

"Thank you so much for answering my ad," Suzy said, because she didn't want to sit in complete silence, and she couldn't think of anything else.

"How could I not? It... it was very appealing," said Dan, "and you are very beautiful."

"Thank you," said Suzy, and she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

* * *

Dinner conversation was awkward.

Dan kept shifting in place, and he kept looking at her, then looking to the side.

"I've... I've never really gone on a date with a woman as beautiful as you before," said Dan, and his eyes were on his salad.

"Really?"

"Oh, yes," said Dan. 

"I'm surprised, Daddy," Suzy said, and okay, that felt a bit... odd to say, but Dan's whole face turned a dark red. So she plowed on. "Because you're so famous, Daddy. And you're so rich."

That felt... that felt awkward, ugly, but he was very clearly into it.

He was biting his lip, and he was squirming in his seat.

"Daddy... Daddy isn't very good with women," Dan said.

"Oh, no," said Suzy. "You're excellent with women, obviously. Because you're so handsome, Daddy...."

"You know, you're being so nice to me," said Dan. "Maybe I should up your allowance...."

Suzy fluttered her eyelashes.

"It's up to you, Daddy," she said, but she leaned forward just a bit, so that more of her cleavage was visible. 

"Try this, honey," said Dan, and he held his drink out to her.

It wasn't alcoholic - Dan couldn't drink these days - but it had some kind of deep, almost bitter taste to it, and she sipped it, then made a face. 

"Not for you, huh?" 

Dan grinned. 

"I'm sorry, Daddy," Suzy said. "I think I just don't have the palate for that kind of thing."

"Well," said Dan, "you can have whatever you'd like. Your choice."

"Alright," said Suzy.

She was floundering.

She didn't know how to do this. 

She wasn't sure that Dan knew how to do all of this either.

So they talked about movies and books, over steak (for her) and chicken marsala (for him), over the fancy chocolate cake, over the espresso. 

She tried to imagine what kind of character she was playing - a young, beautiful woman who needed extra cash and was willing to smile and bat her eyelashes for it.

She would catch Dan's eyes on her breasts a few time, or on her hands, her lips.

"I saw that you got yourself a new lipstick," said Dan, as he paid the bill and the two of them made their way back to the van.

"Do you like it, Daddy?"

She puckered her lips up for him. 

"It seemed to have lasted the whole meal," said Dan. "That's a very good lipstick."

"Oh, yes, it's a very fancy brand," said Suzy. "They tested it at NASA, even!"

"Why was NASA testing lipsticks?"

"To make sure the astronauts look good, obviously," Suzy said, as if that was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh, obviously," said Dan.

He reached out to wrap an arm around her waist, and she sidestepped him, so that his arm fell onto empty air.

He shot her a slightly pained look, but he licked his lips.

She glanced down, and saw that he had a boner in his fancy slacks.

"Daddy got his baby a nice present," Dan said, after he'd opened her car door for her and she'd buckled in.

"Oh, Daddy, you shouldn't have," Suzy said, and she was fluttering her eyelashes again. "What is it?"

"How about... how about you give Daddy a kiss, and he can tell you what it is," said Dan.

They were in the dark corner of the parking lot.

"Oh, Daddy, I don't know if it's a present that's good enough for a kiss," Suzy said, and she fluttered her eyelashes again. 

She was wearing enough mascara that they were long and thick, visible and casting shadows on her cheeks from the street light.

"I'll take you on a shopping spree," Dan promised. "Anything you want, anywhere."

"I want to go to Lush," Suzy said. "And anything?"

"Anything at all," said Dan. "As much of it as you want."

"Well... okay," said Suzy. 

She leaned forward, and she pressed a soft, chaste kiss to Dan's cheek.

It was the first time she'd really touched him the whole evening, and he shuddered like she had put an ice cube down the back of his shirt.

"Are you ready for your present, princess?"

His voice was rough.

"Oh, yes," said Suzy, and she was shifting as well, trying to get comfortable in her seat.

"Here it is," Dan said, and he presented her with... a phone.

It was a new phone. 

A very fancy phone, the latest model of it, and it was in a fancy case with little skulls, with very shiny eye sockets.

Suzy had a feeling the eye sockets might have been diamonds, which... wow.

Possibly the tackiest thing she'd ever seen.

But he was looking anxiously at her, then at the phone, and she squealed like a valley girl and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Oh, thank you Daddy," she said, and she kissed him again, on the lips this time.

A brand new phone, with a diamond phone case, was certainly enough to be worth at least a little kiss on the mouth.

There wasn't any lipstick on his mouth, thankfully.

"Thank you, sweetheart," said Dan, and he was smiling so widely that she wanted to smile back.

She wanted to make him feel good, but no, she was supposed to be slightly standoffish, to be the pretty girl who was just out of reach, that he had to buy.

"Every time Daddy wants to talk to you," Dan said, "you'll get a text, okay?"

"Okay, Daddy," said Suzy. 

"Would you like to get a drink?"

"No," said Suzy. "I need to get home now."

"Are you sure?"

"I'll go out for a drink with you, Daddy," said Suzy, "but take me to...." She racked her brain, trying to think of some place outrageous. Then she remembered the name of the one club that she saw getting mentioned in all the "hottest spots in LA" lists, and she rattled it off.

"You wouldn't want to go someplace a little less... hard to get into?"

Dan wilted a bit, but he was wearing the same face he got when Arin was spanking him. 

"No," said Suzy. 

"Of course," said Dan. "Only the best for my princess."

He reached out to pat her on the knee, and she moved her knee.

Her dress was riding up, around her thighs, and she could feel his eyes on her bared thighs, where the tops of her stockings just stopped.

She met his eyes, and he flushed, looking at the steering wheel.

"Let's get you home," said Dan, and he cleared his throat.

* * *

She gave him a pat on the cheek as she climbed out of the car, and then she was walking out of the car, making her way back into her own apartment.

She was... she wasn't sure how she felt.

The diamonds on the back of the phone case were digging into her hand, and her purse was over her shoulder.

Arin looked up when she walked in, still sprawled out on the couch, a cat on his belly.

"Hi," said Suzy.

"Hi, baby," said Arin. "You have a good evening?"

"Yeah, I think so," said Suzy. "But I need to get out of these clothes."

Arin waggled his eyebrows lecherously, and she snorted, and made her way upstairs.

There was a text message, on the new phone. 

_Can Daddy see your pretty panties?_

She sat there, thinking for a bit, then fired back a message.

_Daddy, these aren't very pretty panties. If you gave me a little bit more money, I could probably buy a set that's good enough for you to admire._

She added a kissy face emoji. 

_Done_

She still had the debit card.

She'd have to give it back to him, the next time she saw him.

There was going to be the temptation to use it on something that wasn't part of the scene - to buy kitty litter, or a new shipment of moths.

But no, that wasn't how it worked.

She sighed, and she flopped back on the bed.

The phone buzzed.

_Can I see your pretty face?_

She sent him a pouting selfie, her hair mussed and her eyes wide. 

She got a blushing selfie back.

* * *

Dan came around the next day, probably to do something with Arin.

"Hey," said Suzy, and she handed him the debit card, standing on tiptoe to kiss him.

"Hi," said Dan, and he was blushing. "I, uh, I had a lot of fun with it."

"Last night?"

"Yeah."

"I'm glad," said Suzy. 

"Do you think you could be, like... meaner?"

"Meaner?"

"Like...." Dan stared up the ceiling, fiddling with the debit card in his hand, spinning it. "Like, instead of saying I'm handsome, maybe talk about how I'm barely good enough for you, stuff like that?"

"I can... I can try it," said Suzy. "But... can we have a normal date? Like, soon?"

"Sure," said Dan. 

She leaned against him, her face in his chest, and she sighed, as he rubbed her back with his big hands.

"It's fun to play at being like that," said Suzy, into the red flannel of his chest, "but it's kinda hard for me to stay in it. I don't like being in that kind of place."

"I understand," said Dan into the top of her head. "I should have thought of that."

"It's okay," said Suzy.

He brushed her hair out of her face, and he kissed her forehead.

"You wanna go out on Wednesday night?"

"Sure," said Suzy. "What do you wanna do?"

"... I wanna go to that one diner and get cheese fries," said Dan. 

"I like this plan," said Suzy, and she snuggled up to him again.

Then Arin came over, and he smiled at the two of them.

"You guys are cute together," said Arin.

"We're cuter with you," Suzy said muffled. "Get your butt over here and warm up my other half."

"Work work work," Arin grumbled, but he joined the big puppy pile of a hug, his chin on Suzy's shoulder.

Suzy sighed, and finally - finally - began to feel like herself again.

The whole sugar baby thing had been a fun role play, but....

Well, it was a role play.

She didn't like staying in that mindset otherwise.

* * *

They ended up establishing a pattern.

She kept the fancy phone on her, all the time, and whenever Dan was in the mood for a scene, he'd proposition her for "dates."

They didn't do it more than once a month or so, because it was tiring, and... well, it was expensive. 

Dan seemed to love it, though, and Arin thought it was the funniest shit ever.

Suzy's fancy clothes collection was getting a bit ridiculous, as was her makeup.

It was taking effort to remember not to be... well, herself, when she was asking for presents as a sugar baby.

So no taxidermy supplies, or rare moths.

Sometimes, Dan left the long, caramel lollipops on her desk, and that was usually a sign that he was in a mood.

Sometimes it was jewelry, or fancy perfumes. 

But always something.

* * *

It was four months later.

Suzy was editing away at her computer, her eyes glued to the screen, when she realized that there was a buzzing coming from her purse.

It was the phone that Dan had bought her - the monstrosity.

And it was a whole series of texts.

_Daddy has been missing his princess,_ she read. 

_Princess has been busy, Daddy,_ she texted back.

_How about a nice night out?_

She named a restaurant.

He agreed. 

_Get your nails done nicely, get your hair styled, a spa treatment, the whole nine yards. I want my baby looking pretty and feeling good for me. I'll leave a package for you at your job. It's what I want you to wear._

_Yes, Daddy_

_Daddy loves his princess._

She sent him an emoji back, of a little heart.

Welp.

It had been a while since the two of them had done a scene like that together.

Well, it was always nice to have a night together.

They'd all been pretty busy. 

* * *

There was indeed a very discreet, tasteful shopping bag on her desk at work.

The dress inside was made of a smooth silk that fell through her fingers like water. It was - very faintly - printed with skulls and roses. 

There was expensive perfume in it as well, and the debit card, and a pair of silk stockings.

And a bra and panty set.

Real silk underwear, and it was... well, it was fancy.

She knew the brand - of course she knew the brand, how could she not?

Even before she'd started this whole role playing business, she'd been somewhat knowledgeable about the finer things in life.

But... well, he seemed to want to go all out.

He had left her a long, caramel lollipop as well, and she unwrapped it carefully, beginning to eat it at her desk as she went back to editing. 

This was going to be a very interesting evening, it seemed.

* * * 

Suzy went to the salon.

It was a nice salon, albeit not the super fancy one that Dan had wanted her to go to.

But Suzy had her limits, and it turned out that who was doing her hair was one of them.

Go figure.

However, she went for the full treatment, which wasn't her... standard routine.

She got everything waxed, down to getting a bikini wax, which... well, this was gonna be some scene.

She got exfoliated as well, until her skin was silky smooth.

Her nails were painted a deep, dark blue, her toenails matching.

By the time she walked out, she felt a bit like a fairy tale princess, or maybe like a magical girl from one of the animes that Arin liked so much.

Completely transformed from her drab, everyday self, into something shiny, fancy. 

* * * 

That night, Suzy answered the door, and Dan smiled at her.

"You look so beautiful," he told her, bending down to kiss her.

She turned her head to the side, so that he got her cheek.

She head him inhale, and he was shaking, just a bit.

She'd have to ask him about the perfume.

She had put her makeup on carefully, she'd applied the perfume carefully, she'd done her hair carefully.... 

Everything was put together, everything was pretty.

She was being a pretty baby for her daddy.

He helped her into the car carefully, and he stood there patiently as she adjusted her dress, so that she wouldn't crush her skirt when she sat down.

"Very good, wearing what I bought for you," Dan told her. 

"You've got such good taste, Daddy," Suzy said, and she smiled at him with her plum colored lips.

"Only because you inspire it in me, honey," said Dan.

Suzy resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

They could go back and forth like this for hours.

"Now," said Dan, "Daddy has a special gift for his baby. A _very_ special gift."

"Yeah?"

Suzy licked her lips.

What was he planning?

Dan was fumbling in the pocket of his suit jacket, and her heart sank for a minute - was he going to do a whole fake proposal or something like that?

She hadn't really thought that he'd be interested in that kind of thing, but then again, she hadn't thought that he'd be into the whole sugar baby role play either. 

Um.

But no, he was taking out a jewelry box that was too big for a ring, and he was handing it to her. 

"Just for you, baby," said Dan. "And... after we go to the restaurant, you can come have a drink with me, back at my house."

She could hear the unspoken implications.

If she went to "have a drink", she was consenting to some other things as well.

She opened the box, and she smiled at him.

And then her eyes widened.

It was a diamond tennis bracelet.

It was silver, and the diamonds on it were just muted enough, in the light from the porch, to be anything but real.

"Oh," Suzy said, her heart in her throat.

"Do you like it, baby?"

Dan's face was... eager, nervous, terrified, aroused.

She nodded, still staring at it.

"I love it, Daddy," she said, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, then kissing him on the mouth, a little longer this time.

Just long enough that his tongue almost pressed against her lips - she felt the pressure of it.

Then she pulled her mouth back, and she smiled at him.

He could see straight down her dress like this, could see the lacy black bra that he had bought her, smell the scent of her skin and the perfume that he had gotten her.

It had a deep, musky scent. 

"Now," said Dan, "let me help you put that on you, baby...."

She extended her wrist out, and he carefully fastened the bracelet around her wrist.

It was cold, and heavier than expected.

He took her hand in his, and he kissed the back of her hand, holding her fingers in his palm.

Then he smiled, looking at her nails.

"My favorite color," he said, and he was smiling.

"Of course," Suzy said. "Anything for you, Daddy."

He blushed. 

"Shall we?"

"Yes, Daddy," said Suzy, leaning back into her seat. 

* * *

The restaurant was suitably swanky.

It even had non-alcoholic cocktails, which was impressive.

Suzy sipped on something with bitters and almond in it, and she let Dan order for her.

There were truffles in her risotto, because of course there were.

She let the deep, earthy flavor of them wash over her, let the whole night wash over her, until it had sunk into her pores, left her giddy, almost like the time she'd gotten high. 

And Dan was charming, with his hair tied back and his usually goofy voice lowered, his eyes sparkling and dark.

Something was going to happen tonight - she didn't know what it was, but it was going to be... something.

* * * 

The ride back to his apartment was quiet.

His hand was on her knee the entire time, and she didn't push him off, for once.

Maybe she was still a bit loopy from all of the... everything.

Maybe she was sinking into the headspace, ever so gradually. 

Regardless, she was shaking, ever so slightly.

* * * 

They didn't go to Dan's house.

They went to a hotel room.

It was a nice hotel room, too.

Where had he gotten this?

Why had he gotten a hotel room in the first place?

Was he really willing to make this much of a fuss, just over a scene.

He caught the look on her face, and he cleared his throat, blushing.

"I'm, um," he said. "I'm going to be having a friend coming over for the weekend, and their flight got delayed, so they asked me to check in for them."

... okay.

That was better

She smiled at him, dropping her Character for a minute and just enjoying the chance to be herself.

"You doing okay?"

His voice was quiet.

She nodded.

"Can you be mean to me?" 

"Okay," Suzy said. "How mean?"

"... very," said Dan, and he was blushing darker, as they both got out of the car, making their way towards the entrance to the hotel.

Suzy nodded.

"Got it," she said, and she grinned. 

* * * 

The hotel room was pretty empty, and Dan immediately went to one of the nice chairs, sitting back in it.

He looked over at her.

"Come sit in Daddy's lap," he said, in an imploring tone of voice.

"No please?"

Suzy pouted.

"Please come sit in Daddy's lap," Dan said, and he patted his thigh.

His cock was hard in his nice slacks.

"Well," Suzy said, "I _guess_...."

She sat on his thighs gingerly, Santa style, and he put a hand on her hip to steady her.

She gave him a look.

"Daddy," she said, in a sing-song tone of voice, "we ask before we touch people, don't we?"

"Sorry, baby," said Dan. "Of course."

His hand went back to the arm of the chair.

It really was a nice chair - leather, wide enough that he could sit on it comfortably.

"So," said Dan, "Daddy got you some very nice presents. Would you like to show them to him?"

"Daddy got me this lovely dress," Suzy said, and she ran her hands across her own torso, the silk smoothing out under her fingers and palms.

Dan licked his lips.

"He did," he agreed. "What else?"

"Well, Daddy paid for my manicure," she said, and then her hands were going to his shoulders, sliding down the back of his shirt, digging her nails in.

He whimpered, just a bit, and his eyes slid shut.

She scratched, and he shuddered, licking his lips.

"... _oh_ ," he said thickly.

"Isn't it nice, Daddy?" 

"Oh yes," Dan rasped. 

And then she was getting off of his lap, standing in front of him.

"Daddy," Suzy said, her voice still sweet, "Daddy, these shoes you got me are so nice, but they make my feet hurt. Can you help me take them off?"

"Of... of course," said Dan, and he was... he was getting on his knees in front of her, reaching for one foot.

She put the foot on his thigh, applying pressure, and he licked his lips, looking up at her.

He could probably see up her skirt from here.

Was he liking what he was seeing?

Oh, probably. 

She shivered, resisting the urge to rub her thighs together.

Instead, she just glared down at him.

"Unbuckle it," she told him.

He did so, gingerly, carefully, and then he was taking it off of her.

He took her other shirt off, and then he was reaching out for her, still sitting on the floor

She took a step back.

"I didn't say you could touch me," she told him.

"I'm sorry," Dan said. "You're just so... you're so beautiful."

"I know I'm beautiful," Suzy said. "That's why you chose me to be your baby, isn't that right, Daddy?"

"Oh, yes," said Dan. "Yes, it's... it's why."

"Daddy," Suzy said, "Daddy, take my stockings off."

She was standing at an awkward angle, holding her foot out to him, and he was going for the top of her thigh high stocking, carefully rolling it down.

He smiled when he saw her toes.

"You got my favorite color, baby," Dan said, and he was holding her foot in his hand.

Her foot, which had been practically attacked with a sand blaster, then rubbed with lotion.

Her toenails were the same shade of blue as her nails.

"Do you like my feet, Daddy?" 

Suzy kept her voice sweet, almost teasing.

"I like all of you, sweetheart," said Dan, as she carefully gave him her other foot.

The only part of her that was touching him was her foot - she'd stepped back far enough that she was almost entirely out of reach.

"Daddy," Suzy all but simpered, "do you want me to touch your cock with my feet?"

Dan made a surprised noise.

"Sweetheart," Dan said weakly.

"I think you do, Daddy," said Suzy. "I think you're just a dirty old man. Is that true?"

"I'm... I'm not that old," Dan said weakly.

He was so clearly horny, his cock leaving a tent in his pants.

"But you are that dirty," said Suzy. "I bet... I bet when you were buying me those pretty panties, you were thinking of taking me out of them, weren't you?"

He kept staring up at her, his expression enraptured.

"Well?" She prodded him in the thigh with her foot. 

"I... I was," said Dan.

"You'll have to pay a lot more money, if you want to get me out of these panties," said Suzy, and then she was... she was slowly, slowly pulling her skirt up and over her thighs, until it was around her waist, and he was looking at her panties, right there and then.

If he leaned too far forward, he'd have planted his face into her crotch.

She was half hoping he'd do that, so she could ride his face into oblivion.

But at the same time... she was having so much fun with the role play.

Almost too much fun.

She'd have to be careful.

"I'll give you the money," said Dan, his eyes glued on her panties. "I promise."

"Oh yeah?"

"Oh yes," he said. 

"I want you to beg me," she told him.

"Beg you for what?"

"For whatever it is you want," Suzy said.

"Please," Dan said, and his voice was one long whine. "Please, I want to make you feel good."

"Up my allowance," Suzy said. 

"Done," Dan said. 

"Buy me a car."

"Any car you want," Dan said thickly.

"Get up and sit on the chair," said Suzy, indicating the chair.

She was floundering, just a bit.

What did he want?

What did _she_ want?

Um.

"Since you were so nice to me," Suzy told Dan, her voice the epitome of sweetness, "since Daddy is going to be giving his princess exactly what she deserves... I've got a nice present for him."

"Do you now?"

Dan leaned back in the chair, looking at her, licking his lips.

"Daddy wants to see his princess cum, doesn't he?"

Dan was trembling.

He nodded, licking his lips.

"Well," said Suzy, and now she was straddling his lap, squirming a bit to get comfortable, resting her weight on his thighs, "now he gets to."

"Are you gonna fuck your Daddy?"

"... Daddy hasn't earned that yet," Suzy said, and she fluttered her eyelashes at him. "But Daddy can see me cum."

"Can Daddy help?"

" _No_ ," Suzy said sharply. "Daddy keeps his hands on the arms of the chair, or Daddy's princess will get right up and walk right out."

"... right," said Dan.

He was trembling so hard that she could feel it through his legs.

She made eye contact, raised an eyebrow.

He grinned at her, and he nodded.

Okay.

He was okay.

Just overwhelmed.

She was too, so... it was all fair, really.

"Since Daddy got me such nice panties, I can't bring myself to take them off," Suzy said, and she was almost... simpering.

This wasn't really her.

It was a costume, and she knew the fun of wearing a costume.

It was just... awkward.

But sliding her hand under her skirt was familiar, rubbing her clit through the lacy panties was familiar, the tight, sweet shivers going up down her spine were familiar.

She was rolling her hips, grateful for the deepness of the chair and the degree that she could balance on Dan's lap.

She pushed the neckline of her dress down, and she pinched her nipple through the sheer lace of her bra.

She was balanced precariously, and she almost - almost - asked Dan to hold on to her, to keep her from falling.

But no, this was all about the look of the thing, and if she was getting it right, he wasn't going to be touching her more than he was already.

She looked at him, her eyes half closed, and she rolled her hips forward, almost wiggling them, beginning to hump her own hand.

She was already wet, and it was soaking through the fabric. 

It was probably going to get on the pants of his nice suit, now that she thought of it.

Oh well.

She moaned, a little louder than she normally would, and then she began to hump her hand a little harder, panting, open mouthed, rubbing harder.

"Does that feel good, baby girl?"

Dan's voice was rough, his eyes dark.

"It's amazing," Suzy said. "Feeling the panties that Daddy got me, rubbing right against where I'm the most sensitive, Daddy's lovely dress just running across my skin, when my skin is so soft and smooth from my spa treatment...."

Dan licked his lips, and his eyes kept darting from her face to her hand under her skirt to the hand down her dress.

"You look so pretty in them. So beautiful. I'm the luckiest Daddy in the world."

"You are," Suzy agreed, and she did something wriggling with her fingers that made her gasp, as her orgasm began to hover over her, like some kind of benevolent vulture. "Daddy, I'm gonna cum."

"Oh yeah? Gonna cum in Daddy's lap?"

"Gonna... oh... fuck!"

Suzy came.

It wasn't a big showstopper of an orgasm - it was mainly some nice, deep tremors deep inside of her, with a little gush of arousal dripping out of her.

If she had been using a vibrator, she probably could have squirted.

But regardless, it was an orgasm, and it was an orgasm had while wearing silk and lace, with spa-soft skin and smelling of perfume.

And it was an orgasm had in Dan's lap, as he watched her, licking his lips, his cock desperately hard in his pants, his hair coming loose of its ponytail.

"Was it good, baby?"

"It was so good, Daddy," Suzy said, and she stood up on shaking legs.

She wasn't thinking as she shoved her skirt up again, sliding her fingers under the waistband of her panties, slid them down her leg.

But she was handing them to Dan, and Dan just... took them.

"You want Daddy to have them?"

She nodded.

"So you can remember to up my allowance, Daddy," she told him, and her expression was wicked.

"Daddy promises to remember," Dan said, and he stood up, unsteadily. "Let's get you home, princess."

He bent down, and he kissed her, his hand on her hip.

She kissed him back, and she let her hands linger on his face, thumbing his cheekbone, then pulling away. 

* * *

She walked down to the car in just her bare feet, her stockings in her purse, carrying her shoes.

Dan had her panties in his pocket, and he would feel it, every now and then. 

They drove home in quiet, more or less coming down from the scene. 

She kissed him on the cheek when he pulled the car into her driveway.

"I'll see you soon, Daddy."

"Be sure to check your account," said Dan.

He sounded positively giddy.

"Yes, Daddy," said Suzy.

* * *

She came home, got completely naked, and went to go shower.

When she came out of the shower, she found that her sugar baby phone had a new message - it was a picture of the panties that she had given Dan, now with a splodge of cum across them.

_Daddy is sorry_ , the message under them read. _I'll get you a new pair._

_Thank you, Daddy_ , she texted back.

* * * 

Suzy slept like the dead that night, and she went on a nice date with Arin three nights later.

Dan was a bit busy with his friend from out of town.

Suzy missed him a bit, truth be told.

She liked to have a regular, date-date with him, after they'd done a sugar scene.

She didn't like feeling like she was using him for his money, even if he got off to the idea.

But he was busy for a week with his new friend, and then her sugaring phone was buzzing.

_Daddy wants to see you, princess_ , he texted. _How about you come to Daddy's other house, for some strawberries and prosecco?_

... had he really gotten strawberries and prosecco?

Neither of them really drank alcohol, but who didn't love strawberries? 

Did she want to do the scene?

He did seem to like them so much, and she didn't want him to feel like she wasn't up for doing any fun stuff.

She stared at her phone for a full two minutes, before texting back.

_I'd love to. What time do you want me to arrive, Daddy?_

He named a time. 

She sent him back a heart emoji.

* * *

"You okay, sweetie?"

Arin shot Suzy a concerned look.

"Mmm?"

Suzy, staring down into her eggs, blinked.

"What's up?"

"You look anxious," Arin said.

"Oh," said Suzy. "Um. Dan wants to do another sugar baby scene."

"Didn't you guys just do one last week?"

"Yeah," said Suzy. 

"You gonna be okay? You can tell him you don't wanna do it," said Arin.

"No, no," said Suzy. "I'll be fine."

"You sure?"

She gave him a Look.

"Okay, okay," Arin said, holding both hands in front of him. "Sorry."

"It's okay," Suzy said, and she reached out for his hand, kissing the back of it.

He smiled at her, and she squeezed his fingers. 

"Let's do something silly soon," she said. "Something... us."

"Hmm?"

"All three of us. You and me and Dan. Let's go on a picnic, something like that."

"That sounds nice," said Arin. 

She sighed, and she went back to eating her breakfast.

Maybe she was a bit out of sorts because of how mean she'd been the last scene.

Being mean sometimes did stuff to her, stuff she didn't like.

Maybe because it came so easily to her.

Maybe because some small part of her felt like she was just filling the role that everyone on reddit seemed to think that she was doing anyway.

She sighed, and she took a gulp of her coffee.

Maybe she'd feel better when she got to Dan's house.

* * *

Suzy stood in front of Dan's front door, and she knocked on it.

She was dressed up nicely, in a black taffeta miniskirt edged in lace and a deep red cashmere sweater.

She was wearing heels, stockings, and had done her makeup fancy.

She had even curled her hair - she was the complete image of the little goth sugar baby that Dan wanted.

... so why did she feel so worn out?

Dan answered the door, and he was wearing a suit.

"Why hello there," he said, and he was smiling down at her, leaning down to kiss her on the mouth.

She turned her face, so that his lips landed on her powdered cheek.

He moved aside, to let her in.

He'd cleaned, at the very least. 

There was a bottle on the table, and a big plate of fancy strawberries.

"I know it isn't up to your standards," Dan said, "but... Daddy has a special surprise for you."

She looked at the strawberries - they looked delicious, big and juicy, dipped in chocolate, some of them in white chocolate, some of them in dark.

Dan was looking at her, clearly hoping that she'd say something mean, and she opened her mouth to say something....

And nothing came out.

She tried again, to insult him, to tell him that this was nothing.

And nothing.

Dan was looking at her, his expression concerned, and then there was wetness on her face, and she realized, with some shock, that she was crying. 

Damn it.

She had done her makeup really fancy, and now she was ruining it by crying, and that was just making her cry harder

"Oh, honey," said Dan, and this was his actual voice, not his Sugar Daddy voice, and she'd never noticed the difference, except that she was crying harder now, clinging to his shirt, and he was rubbing her back through the cashmere, rocking her slightly, his forehead against the top of her head, his breath warm against her forehead.

"Shhh," Dan said, and he was still rocking her. "Shh, its' okay. It's okay, baby. It's okay. Daddy's here."

"I don't want Daddy," Suzy said, through her stuffy nose. "I want Dan. I want my boyfriend."

"I'm here," Dan said, and he kissed the top of her head. "I'm sorry, baby. I overdid it. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Suzy said, and she relaxed into his embrace, still sniffling.

She let him pull her over to the couch, and she cuddled up to him, her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat, her eyes shut.

"You wanna talk about what's wrong?"

Dan's voice was gentle.

"Everyone... everyone expects me to be like this," Suzy said quietly.

"Like this?"

"A gold digging sugar baby," said Suzy. "Because I like nice things and some of my tastes are expensive. I see people talk about it all the time. And it can be fun to play at it sometimes, I guess, but I always feel like I'm... fulfilling a stereotype."

"Do you want to stop doing that? We can leave the dynamic -"

"I don't want to leave the dynamic," Suzy said, trying to sound soothing.

His heart had sped up when she said that. 

"I don't want to leave the dynamic," she said again, "but... I think I need at least a month between scenes. I like being fancy and all of that, but I don't like being this kind of mean all the time. It's hard for me."

"You don't have to be mean," Dan reassured her. 

"I like it sometimes," Suzy said, and she sighed, still leaning into him.

He was going to have to get his shirt dry cleaned, or it'd be ruined.

She sighed, and she sniffled again.

"Well, right now, how about you and me do whatever _you_ want to do? Since I've been so focused on what I want," said Dan. 

"... anything?"

"Anything," said Dan.

"... I want us to both be naked and I want you to touch me," said Suzy.

"Yeah?" 

"Yeah."

"Touch you a certain way?"

"All over," Suzy told him.

"Gladly," said Dan, and he tilted his face up towards his, and he kissed her.

* * * 

They went to the bedroom, and there was Dan's familiar giant bed.

She sighed as he took the expensive high heels off of her, rolled her stockings down her legs, then removed the taffeta skirt, the cashmere sweater.

The lacy bra came next, and then he was wriggling out of his own clothes, as quickly as possible.

He lay on top of her, chest to chest, skin to skin, and his cock was hard and damp against her belly.

The weight of him was calming, centering her, and he was so warm, the hair on his chest ticklish against his nipples.

"Do you want me to eat you out, honey?"

He was kissing her face, and his lips had lipstick on them.

"Please, just... fuck me. I miss your cock. I don't want to cum without your cock inside of me."

She'd been fucked by him a few days before the last scene they'd done, but... well, she could still miss it, right?

"You sure? Are you wet enough?"

His fingers slid between her legs, and he found her clit, rubbing it with the tip of his finger, as she wriggled under him, her toes curling against the bed sheets, her eyes sliding shut.

She was getting wetter as he rubbed her, as he got off of her, and now he was crouching between her legs, looking at her pussy with a rapt expression.

"Please? I'd really like to eat you out. I won't let you cum before I fuck you, okay?"

"... okay," Suzy said, and she licked her lips. 

* * *

Dan buried his face into her cunt, and he licked her like a man who was starving to death presented with a feast. 

He laved her clit with the flat of his tongue, then jabbed it gently with the very tip, before sucking on it. 

He used his fingers to spread her open, and he licked all along her slit, then jabbed into her pussy, fucking her with his tongue as his nose rubbed against her clit, and she was... oh god, it was so good, and he was bringing her to the brink, again and again.

Her makeup was sweating off of her.

She'd never taken her false eyelashes off, and they were stiff against her cheeks as she squirmed some more, rolling her hips up to meet his tongue.

She was sobbing, clawing at the bed sheets, and then he was coming up for air, kissing along her mons, to her belly, to between her breasts.

"You ready?"

She nodded.

"I want you to say it," said Dan, and he was rubbing the tip of his cock just along her slit, collecting more wetness, spreading it along her.

"I want your cock inside of me," said Suzy. "I want... I want you to fuck me, Dan. I want you to make me cum with your cock inside of me. I want you to fuck me so hard I forget... I dunno. I forget my own birthday."

"If you insist," Dan said, and then he was rolling his hips forward, sliding into her in one long stretch.

Thank god for the birth control pill, and for IUDs.

The sweetness of skin on skin was enough to make her eyes cross, and then he was lying on top of her again, holding himself up by his arms, just enough that he could have leverage, as he began to thrust.

His cock was thick and hot inside of her, and he was thrusting hard enough that the bed was shaking, and she tilted her head back, panting heavily, her breasts heaving like something out of a dollar store romance novel.

She was sweating her fancy makeup off, and then he gave a particularly hard thrust, and one of her false eyelashes came loose, and he was grinding his pelvic bone forward, right up against her clit.

She just... lost herself.

She lost herself in the sweetness, the wetness, the heat of it.

She was a woman being fucked by the man she loved, and who cared about money, about gifts, about debit cards or spa treatments or any of that, when it was just him and her in the bed, naked, skin to skin, taking joy in each other's bodies.

She came in a burst of pleasure, the pressure in her belly cracking like a plate and sending little shock waves of twitching through her, around his cock, and Dan cried out in that lovely voice of his.

She watched his face as he came inside of her, and she was just enjoying the fact that she was a body on a bed, giving him pleasure, her own pleasure still thudding through her in time with her heartbeat.

He collapsed next to her, his face in her breasts, and he looked up at her, and he smiled.

"Whether you're my sugar baby or my girlfriend or whatever else... you're the most beautiful woman in the world," he told her.

She blushed, running her fingers through his hair, and she smiled at him, as the guilt slowly left her, bit by agonizing bit.

**Author's Note:**

> Like this fic?
> 
> Want me to write you something like it, or something completely different?
> 
> Come talk to me on my Tumblr, theseusinthemaze.tumblr.com!


End file.
